El diario de Luffy
by yamiyugi5602
Summary: zoro ha tomado la decicion de leer el diario de luffy despues de un par de años siendo pareja, ya teniendo hijos sintio una extraña necesidad de saber como ha visto la vida desde q estan juntos, en el diario cuenta desde el primer momento del embarazo ZoL
1. Chapter 1

Por motivos que aun no comprendo, hoy decidi leer el diario de Luffy, a actuado raro estos ultimos dias, y no logro saber el por que, por lo que en unas de las llamadas de Nami la muy entrometida me recomendo leerlo, aun no se por que la obedeci, pero ya

EL DIARIO DE LUFFY

By:YaMi Mayra

Este es el primer fic que publico, y me gustaria que comentaran, no se como me ha quedado, si de pura casualidad les gusta, por favor diganmelo para continuarlo, lo he escrito en trozos pero no sabia como hacer una historia con ellos hasta que recurde uno de los miles de fics que he leido (estoy segura de son como minimo mil) y también de cuando leen cartas en las películas asi donde comienzan leyendolo y luego se convierte en un flash back… por favor usen su imaginación!!

**En negritas: lo que Luffy dice (escribe)**

_En cursiva: es cuando se convierte en recuerdos_

Normal: es en tiempo real

PD: esto es un AU no al 100 pero supongamos que después de la batalla contra moria en triller bark no llegan con raileg si no a otras islas. Se desviaron o algo asi!! Por favor comprendanme!!

Por motivos que aun no comprendo, hoy decidi leer el diario de Luffy, a actuado raro estos ultimos dias, y no logro saber el por que, por lo que en unas de las llamadas de Nami la muy entrometida me recomendo leerlo, aun no se por que la obedeci, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás he comenzado a leerlo a escodidas y me siento como un ladron…

-zoroo!! –me grita Luffy- voy a bañarme con los niños, quieres acompañarnos?

-eh, no gracias, llamame si necesitas mi ayuda con uno –le digo sonriendo aunque me siento culpable, estos son los momentos que aprovecho para leer su diario-

-ok!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-no soy de leer ni escribir mucho, pero he decido escrbir este diario, por… por que me gustaria dejar un recuerdo importante en la mente de los bebes que estoy esperando, nunca me lo habia planteado pero ahora tengo de quienes preocuparme y si llego a morir joven, quisiera que me recordaran aunque sea por este medio, no se como empezar a narrar esto ni por donde empezar pues tanto yo como mis nakamas tenemos** **mucha historia ya, en especial mi Zoro y yo, pues llevamos mucho tiempo juntos **

**Asi que entonces para evitarme complicaciones contare desde el dia en que quede emabarazado, no es que lo supiera en ese momento, pero después me entere**

_-te amo mi Luffy, -saliendo del cuerpo menudo y moreno bajo el con mucho cuidado-_

_-yo igual Zoro –lo abraza por el cuello y lo besa-_

_abren la puerta de imprevisto_

_-oi, marimo, senchou –mirando hacia el techo desde que abrio la puerta del camarote- Nami-san dice que desembarcamos en 30 minutos, y por favor, ya terminen con esto, siempre que entro estan haciendo lo mismo!_

_-pues entonces toca la puerta ceja de molinillo!! –separandose por un momento del beso a su capitan y aventandole una almohada al rubio- largo de aquí!! _

_-see lo que tu digas. Recuerda Luffy 30 minutos –sale y cierra la puerta con una sonrisa le encantaba molestar al peliverde cuando estaba con Luffy-_

_-shishishi ya se hizo costumbre que nos encuentre asi! –sonriendo ampliamente a su chico el cual le encantaba admirar a su pequeño de goma pues para el era eso, un lindo niño, habia veces en las que se sentia un pedofilo por la increíble inocencia y ternura de Luffy-_

_-tsk, ese imbecil lo hace a proposito, se siente mucho por que acaba de cumplir años!–lo besa de nuevo pero esta vez en la frente y se levanta de la cama desnudo para dirigirse a la ducha y carga a Luffy estilo nupcial -vamos Luffy una ducha y podremos salir a ver la isla –el moreno asintio con los ojos entre cerrados, esas sesiones lo agotaban-_

**-no quiero dar muchos detalles de esto por que creo que es algo privado entre su papa y yo! Y ademas me da pereza escribirlo todo, solo lo escribo para que sepan que ustedes fueron concebidos con amor shishishi… acababamos de pelear contra moria, su padre aun estaba algo lastimado por la dura batalla, pero aun asi se esmeraba por ocultarlo y no preocupar a sus nakamas, decidos a descansar un poco llegamos a una isla era muy bonita y grande, se veia pacifica**

_-SUGEEEE!! Esta isla es genial, -la isla en cuestion era al parecer una isla de cocineros pues estaba llena de restaurantes, justo como en los sueños mas locos del capitan- vamos Zoro a comer!, chicos nos reunimos aquí en la noche! A las 12!! –estirando al espadachín que muy apenas habia alcanzado a coger el dinero de ambos cuando su lindo koi ya lo habia jalado hacia la isla y corrido como un loco hacia el primer restaurante grande que vio- SUUUGEEEE! AQUÍ LA COMIDA ES MUY BARATA!!_

_-shhhh! Silencio Luffy, aquí hay muchos marines que te pueden descubrir, -le dijo una voz a espaldas del capitan que por razones extrañas no puso al espadachín alerta-_

_-en serio? –volteando hacia atrás de el de donde venia esta voz-ACEEEEEE!!_

_-jejeje que tal hermanito? –le sostiene pues el chico le salto encima como una gran araña enredandole sus brazos y piernas alrededor de su cintura y cuello-_

_-CREI QUE TE HABIA PASADO ALGO MALO!! ACE BAKA!! –Ace le tapa la boca con una sonrisa- mmm…. Mmmmm…_

_-shhhh! Luffy que hay marines –le recuerda y le suelta la boca para girarse hacia Zoro el cual habia permanecido muy callado mirando el comportamiento de su capitan, siendo sincero le facinaba esa careta de niño pequeño que lo hacia lucir tan lindo- hola Roronoa, que tal has estado?_

_-bien, gusto en verte de nuevo Ace- le extiende la mano sin soltar a su hermano con la otra pues el chico aun sigue sobre el- que haces por aquí?_

_-nada en realidad, solo intentaba reunirme con ustedes, -comenzando a caminar hacia dentro de la ciudad seguido se Zoro y con un se hermano aun sobre el- ey, Roronoa he oido que eres un gran espadachín. Espero que sepas cuidar bien de mi ototo-baka_

_-Ace! Deja de llamarle Roronoa, el ahora es mi novio asi que dile Zoro. –inflado los cachetes y bajandose de Ace para caminar a lado de Zoro y tomarle la mano- y claro que es un gran espadachín que me cuida! Ademas, que hay de que te habian mandado a impeldown!! Fue acaso una mentira?_

_-ey ey, gomen, no me lo habias dicho, pero en fin felicidades, a ambos, y perdon por la formalidad de antes cuñado, y no, no fue una mentira sino que el capitan intercepto el barco de la marina y me saco de ahí, por eso estoy aquí, me dio la oportunidad de venir a avistarte -les dijo sonriendo a ambos como si en realidad si vida no hubiera estado en peligro- por esta vez yo los invitare a comer como celebración de su noviazgo –dijo el moreno al entrar en resturante al azar pues todos tenian la misma pinta-_

_-bien ire a buscar un mesero! –dijo el chico muy emocionado de que sus 2 hombres mas importantes estuvieran juntos y se levanto de un salto mirando hacia todos lados en busca del susdichoso chico que debia encontrar- ah, ahí hay un chico vestido como Sanji! Ese debe ser el mesero ahora vuelvo _

_-espera Luffy, deja aquí tu sombrero un momento –el chico le miro extrañado pero luego sonrio, se quito el sombrero y se fue corriendo-_

_-para que quieres el sombrero de Luffy? –pregunto Ace extrañado pero teniendo una ligera sospecha-_

_-es que por el lo reconocen mas facil y no quiero que llame mucho la atención, tu mismo has dicho que hay marines y no quiero arriesgarnos –Ace sonrio y asintio-_

_-se ve que lo cuidas mucho, asi que tengo que decirte algo importante –puso una cara amenazante que si bien no asusto a Zoro si lo puso alerta y le regreso la mirada de igual manera- te lo encargo mucho!! –poniendo la cabeza en la mesa a modo de reverencia- es mi unico hermanito y no quiero verlo triste!! Asi que cuidalo mucho!_

_-eh? Vale, no necesito que me lo pidas –con una gran gota pues el habia pensando que Ace lo iba a amenazar de muerte- lo cuidare mas que a mi vida –le dijo sinceramente lo que provoco que el moreno sonriera complacido esa era justamente el tipo de persona con la que queria que se quedara su hermano menor-_

_-chicos ya volvi, que haces ni-san –pregunto pues Ace aun continuaba agachado pero este levanto la cabeza y movio la mano restandole importancia- miren el es el mesero que nos atendera verdad? –arrastrando al chico que le habia recordado a Sanji por un brazo-_

_-en?... claro. –gran gota- que quieren que les sirva?_

_Después de que hubieron servido la comida Ace y Zoro decidieron pedir algo de sake para brindar, por el reencuentro de los D. y tambien por el noviazgo de Zoro y Luffy_

_-jajajajaja "no sabia que Luffy podia ser asi de atrevido" pensaba Ace divertido al ver como su hermano besaba al espadachín de manera desesperada y se encontraba sentado sobre sus piernas ya que el chico de goma se habia emborrachado por culpa de Ace pues este le habia ofrecido (retado) mientras Zoro iba al baño_

_-mmmm… Zoro, vamos al barco, tengo ganas –le susurro pero aun asi el pecoso alcanzo a escuchar, y se sonrojo al instante provocando que el espadachín tambien se sonrojara al darse cuenta de que su cuñado tambien lo habia escuchado y peor aun estaba viendo como el lindo niño que era su hermano le tocaba descaradamente la entrepierna y Zoro sonrojado solo miraba de reojo a Ace que fingia no ver nada._

_-oigan chicos veo que tienen problemas con ese sexy niño de cabello negro –dijo un joven de manera picara parado justo a un lado de Zoro al cual se le bajo en sonrojo de inmediato y se puso firme para mirar al estupido y atrevido que se habia atrevido a decir semejante cosa tan cierta pero que solo el tenia derecho de pensar de su niño- eres muy lindo, no te gustaria pedir algo mas de comer yo podria "darte" todo lo que quisieras –le dijo de una manera muy insinuante y tocando la entrepierna de Luffy sacandole un gemido-_

_-alejate que aquí maldito imbecil, –dijo Zoro amenazante y levantandose para tomar al chico del cuello de la camisa y levantarlo lo cual aprovecho el otro para depositar algo en la botella de sake que estaban consumiendo- mas te vale no volver a acercarte!_

_-jajajaja no pense que pudieras ser tan celoso, cazador de piratas Zoro, nunca imagine que tu capitan fuera tan sexy de cerca, pero si quieres tambien te puedo "alimentar" a ti –tocandole una mejilla y con la otra mano acariciar el brazo que lo sostenia-_

_-ESTUPIDO!! –le dijo el espadachín cabreado y pegandole un puñetazo tan fuerte que hizo que el joven saliera prácticamente volando dejandole huella en la mejilla izquierda y le hubiera dado aun mas golpes de no ser por que se dio cuenta que estaba llamando mucho la atención y que podia haber marines ahí presentes asi que solo miro al chico- no te vuelvas a acercar a el por que no me voy a controlar y te voy a matar_

_-tranquilo Zoro, que tal si te sientas de nuevo? Estas llamando mucho la atención y mi hermano se acaba de beber todo el sake que quedaba- el pelinegro mayor ni se habia imutado en otros casos le habria dado una paliza descomunal al chico pero no lo vio necesario al estar Zoro ahí,_

_-NANIIII!! "todo el sake! Ahora se le van a bajar las ganas!! T.T"_

_Salieron del bar después de haber bebido una par de botellas mas, aunque después del incidente el espadachín no podia evitar voltear hacia la mesa donde estaba el chico de antes con sus amigos, asi que Ace propuso irse y Zoro algo cabreado acepto casi de inmediato, al salir Zoro tuvo que cargar a su novio pues estaba muy mareado y le costaba ponerse en pie_

_-estas bien? Te duele algo Luffy? –acerco sus caras ya que lo llevaba al estilo nupcial-_

_-no, -sonrojado- tengo, hah, calor, mmmm…. Zoro? Siento raro aquí, -tocandose el estomago con una mueca rara y un lindo puchero mezclados lo cual le bajo el coraje a Zoro y le hizo reir -no te rias Zoro –totalmente sonrojado y mirando su hermano el cual acaba de salir del bar (se habia quedado pagando la cuenta) sonrojandose aun mas al recordar el gran problema que tenia entre las piernas-_

_-vamos hacia el barco? –pregunto el pecoso- mmm, tendran una habitación para mi?_

_-claro, puedes usar la mia –algo sonrojado por revelar que hacia un tiempo se habai mudado a la habitación de Luffy miro al capitan dormido con una sonrisa de estupido enamorado que intento desviar en cuanto vio que su cuñado se le habia quedado mirando-_

_-se sentira bien Luffy? –pregunto Ace al espadachín tocando la frente de su hermano- esta muy rojo ya no falta mucho para el barco verdad? –_

_-no creo "donde demonios estamos? Donde esta el barco?" –pensaba el espadachín con algo de vergüenza siempre se perdia lo unico que podia hacer en estos momentos era encontrar un señalamiento que dijerera donde estaba el muelle 21- "donde estan los estupidos letreros?"_

**-obviamente que al estar algo tomado no recuerdo todo lo que paso, pero pregunte a Ace y a Zoro y asi junte los recuerdos de los tres aquí, aun ahora me sorprendo de lo vergonzoso que debio ser para Zoro que me portara de esa manera, en especial por que mi hermano es muy burlon y mientras me contaba se moria de risa**

_Después de muchas vueltas estupidas y acabar en casi todos los muelles por fin encontraron el barco anclado en el muelle 12 (por eso no lo podian encontrar) al llegar estaban chopper y usopp asomandose por uno de los lados esperando verlos llegar pues ya eran las 3 de la mañana y habian quedado a las 12_

_-"por fin! Que clase de espadachín es este? Como se puede olvidar en que muelle estaba su barco T.T es muy tarde, tengo sueño y para empeorar las cosas Luffy es igual T.T" –pensaba Ace deprimido pues pensaba que Zoro podia cuidar a su hermano de todo pero al final resulto que Zoro tambien necesitaba que lo cuidaran de perderse-_

_-Zoro, cabron, estabamos preocupados por ti! –grito chopper con lagrimas en los ojos al verlos subir por la escalera del barco- kyaaa!! Que le paso a Luffy!!_

_-nada, solo bebio de mas, -dijo el pecoso llamando la atención de los que estaban en cubierta en ese momento (usopp, chopper, Robin y Sanji)- _

_-mucho gusto señorita, "Nico Robin 80 millones de berries, ademas es toda una belleza" creo que no nos conocemos soy Portgas D. Ace y usted es? –inclinandose ante Robin y besandole la mano-_

_-fufufu Nico Robin mucho gusto Ace –son su enigmatica sonrisa-_

_-wow, este es un gran barco hermanito donde lo compraron? Eh? –mirando a todos lados buscando al espadachín y a su hermano- donde estan?_

_-eh, se fueron a la habitación de Luffy en cuanto llegaron –dijo usopp con una gota en la cabeza-_

**-Ace me dijo que Robin le gusto inmediatamente le vio, según el fue amor a primera vista, no sabia que era eso asi que se lo pregunte, me dijo que era cuando dos personas se veian por primera vez alguna de las dos pensaba en la otra como si fuera lo mas bello del mundo y deseara estar con ella el resto de vida, lo entendi rapidamente, ya que a mi tambien me habia pasado con Zoro, según Ace, los D. son asi, se enamoran rapidamente y no importa cuanto nos tardemos siempre luchamos por ser correspondidos, **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-recuerdo lo que sigue de eso, estoy seguro Luffy no lo habra escrito por que no creo que lo recuerde mucho

FLASH BACK DE ZORO

_-ahora ya estamos a solas capitan –recostando suavemente el cuerpo moreno en la cama_

_-mmmm, Zoro –el aludido se le quedo viendo, se veia tan lindo asi, todo sonrojado, ojos cerrados y es chaleco desabrochado- ZZZZ….._

_-" T.T esta dormido" penso el peliverde con lagrimas en los ojos "tenia ganas de xxx, me tento mucho en la cena, aunque es lo mejor esta muy tomado" –se acerca a su frente y lo besa –ai shiteru, mi capitan_

_Aprovechando que su chico se habia agachado enredo sus brazos en el cuello para obligarlo a detenerse sobre sus codos a los lados de el para no caerle encima_

_-Zoro, no quiero dormir, quiero que hagamos el amor –le dijo sin rodeos y recordando el doloroso bulto que tenia en la entre pierna- comenzando a sacarle la camisa del haramaki, acariciando el pecho que estaba quedando expuesto-_

_-demoo, -le toma de las manos y las sostiene a los lados de su cabeza – estas un poco bebido amor, no creo que sea lo mejor hacer esto._

_-si lo es, te necesito ahora, mira, -safando su mano izquierda y tomando la de Zoro para frotarla con su entrepierna totalmente erecta- lo vez, te necesito no le he podido bajar y eso que me he dormido en el camino_

_-no te encuentras mareado o si? No quiero hacerte nada malo –mientras paseaba su mano por el pecho del chico en una tierna caricia y rindiendose a los deseos del chico pues aunque estuviera preocupado el tambien lo deseaba-_

_-por supuesto que no, -besandolo- te quiero Zoro, -arqueando la espalda en un movimiento involuntario-_

_-yo tambien mi koi –comenzando a desabrochar el pantalón corto del chico y tocando toda la piel que iba quedando al descubierto mientras bajaba el pantalón mientras el chico solo gemia y se retorcia bajo el-_

_-nhn…. Ahhhh… apurate Zoro –bajando sus manos hacia su ropa interior y tocando su miembro de una manera muy sexy a los ojos del espadachín el cual se detuvo completamente para mirarlo detenidamente, parecia un niño jugando cosas de adultos, siempre que hacian esto pensaba igual y se sentia un poco mal, pero ambos se amaban y Luffy tambien deseaba esto,- ahhhh, que sucede? Por que me miras asi? Le dijo entre jadeos estando muy rojo, y metiendo una de sus manos bajo la ropa interior lo cual sorprendio mucho al peliverde pues generalmente el era el pervertido y Luffy era el sumiso que casi no participaba mas que en desnudarlo, pero ahora se estaba masturbando frente a el,_

_- nada, solo que no entiendo que te pasa hoy Luffy –bajandole la ropa interior pues el chico se tocaba por debajo de ella pero sin retirarla y deteniendo sus manos para evitar que se viniera antes que el- estas muy extraño, nunca te comportas de esta manera_

_-ahhh…. Nnn… no lo se, solo…. Tengo mucho calor…. Tengo ganas… Zoro, se siente raro pero aquí… -tocandose el estomago- y no se por que de repente tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo_

_-Luffy, te complaceré en todo lo que me digas, y si después de hacer eso no se quita tu extraña sensación, hablaremos con chopper "aunque creo que es solo deseo amor"_

_El peliverde se recosto suavmente sobre el pero sin dejarle caer todo su peso para no incomodarlo se quito lo que le quedaba de ropa, es decir casi toda quedando asi por fin desnudo ante su uke, el cual lo miro con un extraño brillo en los ojos, que desconcerto un poco a Zoro y aun asi no le dio mucha importancia, tomo un bote de crema que tenia ahí para casos como estos y se puso un poco en su miembro para eliminar la friccion ya que no era necesario para preparalo, se pocisiono y introdujo lentamente la punta en la entrada mirando en todo momento la cara de Luffy que cerro los ojos y apreto los puños en las sabanas debido al placer que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, _

_-muévete rapido Zoro, -pidio Luffy –onegai,- Luffy no dejaba de gemir, eran algo tiernos como todo en el, le encantaba mirar en cualquier momento al lindo chico que tenia como pareja para el era lo mas lindo del mundo y se consideraba tambien el mas afortunado al poder estar con ese niño y que este lo quisiera igual que el._

_-te amo Luffy, -siempre que pensaba en el se llenaba de un calido sentimiento que le hacia tener ganas de gritar que lo amaba mas que a nadie en el mundo-_

_-nnn…. Yo tambien Zoro, te amo –el moreno pensaba lo mismo sobre su espadachín era el hombre mas importante de su vida, lo amaba demasiado- nunca me dejes solo, onegai –no sabia de donde habia salido la necesidad de decir eso pues el sabia que el espadachín también lo amaba pero ahora justo en ese momento le habian dado ganas de decirselo-_

_-por supuesto que no lo are –habia sentido un extraño tono de voz en su niño al momento en que le dijo eso y tuvo una sensación extraña como si se fuera a ir a algun lado y el no pudiera acompañarlo ademas de una inquietante necesidad de abrazarlo con fuerza pero no por eso dejo de moverse, Luffy libero su esencia en el abdomen de ambos con un gemido mal contenido y casi al instante Zoro tambien termino dentro de su koi dejandose caer a un lado y abrazandolo con mucho cariño- te amo tanto mi capitan_

_Se quedaron abrazados por algunos minutos en silencio y sin moverse, mientras Zoro hundia su cara en los desordenados cabellos de Luffy, eso era lo que mas le gustaba a Luffy de Zoro, sus muestras de cariño, no le importaba si no le daba ese tipo de atenciones en publico, aun asi era muy atento y siempre sabia lo que queria o necesitaba definitivamente le amaba_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Escucho como me llama Luffy en este momento, me ha pedido la toalla, debo de poner el diario en su lugar para ir a ayudarlo y que no me descubra, no estoy seguro de la reaccion que tendria si me viera leyendo su libro privado pero estoy seguro que no se reira, ademas que tengo que inventar una excusa para mi problema –se mira entre las piernas- pensar en Luffy de esa manera siempre me pone asi –mientras se dirigia con las 3 toallas hacia de donde venian las risas de bebe de sus hijos y la inocentona de Luffy-

TO BE CONTINUED….. (espero n.nU)

Bueno pues esto es lo mejor que puedo lograr con un lemon , espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus comentarios!! Muchas gracias por haber leido

Bye, bye na no da!!

(por cierto me he casado con yami me case en una kermes)


	2. 2 noticias

CAPITULO 2: NOTCIAS

PERDON!!! JAJAJA olvide poner el disclaimer!!! Asi que aquí va! Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de mi amorsote Eiichiro Oda-sensei bueno pues es todo gracias

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nos encontramos en un parquecito, a Luffy le gusta venir a pasear a los bebes, a mi tambien me gusta mucho venir, es como si no tuvieramos cosas que hacer, como una familia normal no una de piratas, aunque ya no somos buscados pero si que tenemos cosas que hacer, bueno, al menos tengo mucho tiempo de estar con mis hijos y mi esposo

-Zoro! Mira, mira, -me grita Luffy contento desde los columpios de bebes mientras empujaba suavemente a Kyou y cargaba a Yoru-

-que pasa –pregunte con una sonrisa, me gustaba mucho observar a mis 3 bebes y me aceque a ellos pues yo estaba sentado en una banquita viendo a mi Luffy-

-Yoru ha hablado! –dijo muy emocionado y riendo lo que provoco que yo tambien me emocionara mucho, me imaginaba que su primera palabra seria papi pues el estaba mas apegado a Luffy que Kyou- ha dicho Kyou, anda dilo de nuevo bebe

-kio –dijo el pequeño emocionado por la atención de Luffy que era su adoración total- kio

-jajaja esperaba que dijera papi o Luffy! Nunca imagine que su primera palabra fuera Kyou –levante a Kyou de su sillita, era impresionante el parecido que tenia con Luffy, las mismas expresiones y pucheros- que bebe tu tambien vas a hablar?

Estuvimos un rato escuchando a Yoru repetir una y otra vez Kyou e intetando que el tambien dijera algo, le enseñe a decir papa a Kyou, no pude evitarlo y al menos me dice pa aunque en realidad no se si lo dice por mi o por Luffy, al igual que a Yoru Luffy le hizo un gran alboroto… caminamos hacia la casa empujando tranquilamente el cochecito doble que Franky habia hecho para nosotros, con los niños dormidos tranquilamente (después de haber tomado su biberón claro) al llegar a casa Luffy y yo cenamos con calma, como rara vez sucede pues aunque Kyou duerme mucho Yoru siempre quiere estar pegado a Luffy

-hace un poco de calor no? –me dice Luffy con un tono de voz cansado lo miro y sonrio, parece estar muy cansado asi que le digo que se recueste un momento y abro las ventanas, al mirar a Luffy este ya esta dormido asi que después de acosatar a mis niños que ya no han despertado apago los focos y salgo de la habitación, este era el momento de leer, sigo sintiendome in poco mal por hacer esto en especial por que Luffy a dejado de actuar extraño pero sigo sin saber la razon, pienso: para aminorar un poco la culpa

**Me he tardado mucho en escrbir aquí de nuevo no? Lo siento mucho shishishi pero debes de comprender que no todo en la vida de un pirata es diversión y he de decirte que ya hemos pasado a el nuevo mundo, me he emocionado mucho y tenemos 2 nuevos nakamas pero claro hablar de eso ahora seria adelantar la historia actualmente tengo ya 8 meses falta muy poco para que mis niños nazcan, pero me he estado esforzando y preguntando cosas que no recuerdo, creo que esto es lo mejor que puedo relatar la historia de ustedes.**

**Habia pasado solo un dia y recuerdo que el primer síntoma que senti de ustedes fue mucho cansancio y una sensación parecida al dolor pero no tan intensa en el estomago**

_Ese dia Zoro se habia levantado primero que Luffy (cosa muy extraña) ya que tenian un rato tocando la puerta y el espadachín ya se habia exasperado abrio la puerta con cara seria odiaba que lo desperataran y mas si no habia sido luffy_

_-ohayo…. Zoro? Y Luffy? –pregunto el cocinero extrañado de que el espadachín se hubiera levantado a abrir-_

_-mmm, esta dormido.. que quieres? Que hora es? –pregunto aun con sueño y tallandose los ojos-_

_-ese es el problema, marimo –sacando un cigarro y encendiendolo- ya es la hora de la comida y ninguno de los dos ha salido de la habitación, es raro que Luffy se salte una comida, no se siente bien?_

_-tan tarde!? –pregunto extrañado y dejando abierta la puerta se dirigio hacia la cama siendo seguido de cerca por Sanji el cual quieria saber que le ocurria a su capitan –oi, Luffy, despierta ya esta la comida –moviendolo un poco del hombro_

_-mmmm, no Zoro, dejame dormir un poco mas, no tengo hambre –dejando sorprendidos a ambos hombres pues nunca habian escuchado eso por parte de Luffy- tengo muchoo sueño –girandose hacia el otro lado de donde le llamaban y al estar desnudo y solo tapado por una sabana dejo expuesto todo su lindo y bien formado trasero y cual Zoro se encargo de cubrir casi al instante con lo primero que encontro en el suelo (el chaleco de Luffy) _

_-ah,… este,… bueno, cuando tenga hambre que vaya a la cocina –dijo Sanji sonrojado y salio corriendo, nunca se imagino que su capitan tuviera tan buen trasero. Tapandose la nariz intentado contener una hemorragia- este crio que bueno esta, con razon nunca salen de la habitación –decia en voz baja mientras se dirigia hacia la cocina después de haber controlado su hemorragia_

_-.-.-.-.-.--.-.---.-.-.-.-.-._

_-no te sientes bien Luffy? –le pregunto el espadachín mientras se acostaba detrás de el y lo acercaba a su cuerpo en un abrazo- sigues sintiendote raro? –recordando lo que le habia dicho en la noche_

_-no, -bostezando y a cariciando los musculosos brazos del espadachín que ahora estaban cruzando su pecho- solo tengo mucho sueño, me siento muy cansado como si hubiera tenido una gran pelea ayer, me duelen mucho los musculos, Zoro _

_Le da un beso suave en la mejilla que tenia cerca, Luffy sonrio, le encantaban estos gestos de amor que Zoro le dedicaba eran perfectos, ni tan melosas para hacerlo sentir debil, ni tan frias como para que se sintiera usado- duerme un poco mas amor, ire un momento a comer y luego volvere con tigo, tengo algo de hambre –Luffy asiente mientras se acorruca de nuevo en las sabanas y Zoro le da un beso corto para levantarse y salir del camarote-_

**Ese momento es donde se me presento mi primer síntoma de embarazo ahora estoy seguro de eso, creo que todos se quedaron muy extrañados con mi comportamiento, incuso ahora que lo pienso yo mismo me sorprendo un poco, pero según chopper dice que era por que mi cuerpo se estaba adaptando a tener organos sexuales femeninos shishishi es solo un efecto misterioso, no le pongan atención**

_-ohayo cuñado –grito Ace al verlo salir de la habitación de su hermano-_

_-oh! Ace que tal dormiste? –sonriendo aunque aun algo preocupado por su chico y ese extraño presentimiento que tuvo la noche anterior cuando el moreno le pidio que nunca lo dejara solo-_

_-bien, oye me quedare aquí un par de dias, te molesta? "después de haber sido derrotado por barbanegra, no tengo mas que hacer con el capitan, al menos no por ahora ademas, esa Robin es una mujer tan interesante… me gustaria conocerla mejor"_

_-no, pero al que deberias preguntarle no es a mi, es a Luffy, aunque estoy seguro de que estara feliz con la noticia –no estaba precisamente feliz de que su cuñado se quedara un tiempo, pero no era por que no le cayera bien, si no por que tenia miedo de que su niño le dejara de prestar la misma atención y se centrara en su hermano-_

_-no te preocupes, -le dijo el moreno sonriendo- te prometo que intentare no quitarte su atención, no quiero que se distancien por mi culpa Zoro-kun eres perfecto para mi hermano _

_-a… arigato –sonrojadisimo, al parecer Ace era bueno adivinando los sentimientos de los demas- etto, ya comiste? –intentado desviar la conversación-_

_-si, gracias cuñado, esperaba poder hablar un momento con Luffy_

_-pasa, pero esta dormido, dice sentirse muy cansado –comento- _

_El moreno se alejo sonriendo hacia la habitación de su hermano mientras el celoso lo miraba, entrar y quedarse a solas con su koibito "DESNUDO!!!! T.T"_

**-jajajaja eso me lo platico su tio Ace! Es una persona genial, aunque creo que para cuando ustedes lean esto ya sabran lo genial que es mi hermano y claro que recuerdo que cuando entro a la habitación yo estaba desnudo! T.T fue muy vergonzoso y justo ahora no quiero hablar de eso o///O solo haria que escribiera aun mas, y eso no me gusta aunque deberia pues hace mucho que no escribia nada**

**Ya estabamos en abril y acaba de pasar el cumpleaños de ussop, y habiamos quedado en que cuando se acercara el cumpleaños de alguien Sanji prepararia un pastel y todos hariamos un brindis y lo felicitariamos, lamentablemente Ace ya habia cumplido años y no pudimos festejarlo pero este era el segundo cumpleaños del año, primero habia sido Sanji, me emocionaba pensar que ya seguia mi cumpleaños! Cumplir 18 y ser mayor de edad! Cuanto habia esperado eso**

**Creo que me emociono escribiendo…. El punto es que ya habia pasado un mes desde que Ace se empezo a quedar en el sunny y ese dia me obligaron a ir con chopper**

_-no te muevas Luffy, -decia el reno intentando pinchar al capitan con una jeringa para sacarle sangre- anda! Que si te mueves te puedes romper adentro la aguja y tendria que sacarla abriendote con esto –enseñandole un bisturí, ya se habia hartado de el comportanmiento tan infantil de su capitan-_

**-chopper es tan malo cuando se lo propone ¬¬**

_-kyaa! Es que se que me va doler! No quiero saber que tengo!!! Prefiero seguir vomitando!!! –decia asustado Luffy abrazado a su novio el cual mas que abrazarlo lo sostenia para que no huyera_

_-oi, Luffy yo si que quiero saber que es lo que te pasa –hunde su cabeza en el cuello del chico y le susurra al oido,-no te quiero perder ni mucho menos verte sufrir_

_-se que no es nada malo! Estoy seguro –dijo el chico con mucha seguridad como venia haciendo desde que empezo con esos vomitos y por esa terquedad era por la cual lo estaba revisando hasta ahora- _

_-tienes dicendo eso desde que empezo Luffy! Y no veo que te cures! –dijo el doctor cabreado y en su modo humano-_

_-es verdad, ademas, si dejas que lo hagamos de una maldita vez, are todo lo que tu digas por 3 dias que dices –los ojos de Luffy brillaron, si bien era verdad que el mandaba en ese barco siempre se veia difícil que Zoro le cumpliera algunos caprichos y esta vez se desquitaria asi que asintio y abrazo el cuerpo de Zoro con mucha fuerza mientras extendia la otra mano-_

**Después de largas y aburridas horas de escuchar a mis nakamas (en especial a ussop que solo estaba diciendo mentiras, Brook que se desviaba del tema y Franky que exageraba las cosas) esto fue lo mejor que puedo resumir lo que paso pues todo el mundo se entero primero que yo que ustedes venian en camino**

**Yo me habia ido a dormir un rato pues tenia sueño y estaba enojado por que me habia dolido el piquete**

_-esto. Esto no puede ser posible, lo are de nuevo –el renito no podia creer lo que sus resultados le daban simple y sencillamente era imposible, esto no tenia sentido-_

_-hey chopper que sucede? Has estado gritando como un loco que es imposible. Sucede algo malo con Luffy? –pregunto Nami con una cara de preocupación- Zoro esta entrenado como un loco desde que Luffy se fue a dormir y solo ha empeorado cuando comenzaste a gritar asi que por favor ya dile que tiene Luffy y deten a ese loco que es capaz de cargarse el barco_

_-eh, si Nami, pero es que de verdad que es imposible que resulte asi, solo mira esto -le enseño los apuntes que habia tomado de la sangre de Luffy-_

_-pero chopper aunque si los puedo leer, no soy capaz de interpretar que significa no soy medica –confundida después de haber leido la hoja que le tendio chopper-_

_-ah, es verdad, bueno ahí dice que Luffy esta embarazado _

_-QUE ESO ES IMPOSIBLE CHOPPER –grito Nami (afuera Zoro agitaba mas fuerte las pesas)-HAZLO DE NUEVO _

_-lo se, ya lo hize de nuevo 15 veces –con lagrimas en los ojos- y todas son iguales no esta equivocada!!! –llorando a mares-_

_-esto es extraño, bueno todo en Luffy es extraño, pues ya no se puede hacer nada, solo decirle a Zoro. Quieres que le llame? –pregunto Nami ya resignada a esta extraña situación pues antes de que le hicieran esos examanes ya lo habia hablado con Robin y era esa la unica explicación que tenian de sus síntomas, aunque no era para nada logica-_

_-si, por favor! T.T –despues de eso Nami salio y casi al instante entro Zoro todo agitado, sudado y sin camisa debido a ejercicio y los nervios –(aunque mas a los nervios)-_

_-que sucede chopper!!? dime que tiene Luffy –trataba de ocultarlo pero su cara y su tono de voz delataban lo nerviso que estaba y que chopper no dejara de llorar lo empeoraba- es muy malo?_

_-buenoooo… -dejando de llorar y desviando la mirada- pues eso depende, amas mucho a Luffy? –Zoro asintio esperandose lo peor- y arias lo que fuera por el no? –Zoro asintio de nuevo aun mas nervioso- y no lo dejarias por nada del mundo_

_-POR DIOS CHOPPER DIME QUE PASA!!! –grito, exasperado, no se podia tardar tanto en decirlo era tan mala la noticia acaso, en ese momento paso por su cabeza la imagen de su lindo koibito dormido en su habitación (kakoi *¬*)-_

_-ah, -sudando a mares- Luffy esta embarazado, -cerro los ojos esperando escuchar gritar a Zoro que era imposible pero el grito no llego asi que abrio los ojos y miro al peliverde frente a el que solo lo miraba sin parpadear- AH ZORO!!!! "esta muerto, lo mate del susto!!!!"_

_-chopper, es en serio? –de manera muy seria- no es ninguna broma o ningun error?_

_-eh… estoy seguro de que el resultado es correcto, no hay ningun error, -dijo el renito de manera muy seria "kyaa este desgraciado va a dejar a Luffy solo por eso!!?? Si lo hace no le lo perdonare!!" pensaba algo enojado y al mismo tiempo deseaba que no fuera asi pues queria mucho a Zoro pero definitivamente queria mas a Luffy-_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Mientras afuera del consultorio todos pensaban algo parecido ya que todos (incluido Ace) escuchaban pegando el oido a la puerta _

_Sanji-" que extraño es esto! Zoro debe estar que se muere de felicidad"_

_Nami- "me muero por ver la cara de Zoro en este momento, mas vale que le agrade la idea o yo misma lo muelo a palos"_

_Usopp- "como!!!??? Luffy embarazado!! Es eso posible los hombres no se embarazan asi como asi!! Tal vez es por que ellos parecen conejos!!! Son unos pervertidos!!!"_

_Franky- "no escucho una mierda que esta pasando ahí dentro!!!???" (sin palabras u.u)_

_Brook- "se me salen los ojos de la impresión eh, los esqueletos no tenemos ojos yohohohoo… en mis mas de 50 años de vida nunca escuche que un hombre se embarazara! Pero claro yo ya estoy muerto!! Yohohoho" (este salio peor que Franky)_

_Robin- "fufufu esto se pone interesante –solo que ella no estaba cerca de la puerta sino en el puesto de vigilancia, veia y escuchaba todo en primera fila con sus habilidades- va a haber un nuevo chibi-nakama pronto"_

_Ace- "ese Roronoa por que no dice nada, acaso no le agrado la noticia, aunque es algo extraño, nunca escuche que esto pudiera pasar, pero no tiene importancia, si ese maldito deja a mi hermanito solo son esa responsabilidad, yo me hare cargo de el y mi sobrinito, y ademas matare a Roronoa!! –hecho una furia- mas vale que te pongas feliz Zoro-kun, no quiero pensar que me equivoque al confiarte a mi ototo"_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-no lo puedo creer, estas bien seguro chopper? –preguntaba aun sin poder creérselo, le parecia imposible y era la mejor noticia que le habian dado en su vida!-_

_-si, es que acaso no te agrada la idea de ser papa? –algo preocupado y mirando fijamente al peliverde- no cres que es genial Zoro?_

_-no, no lo creo –afuera todos se sorprendieron (menos Franky U.U) chopper le miro enojado pero justo cuando iba a decir algo Zoro lo sorprendio aun mas- se que esto es lo mas increíble que me ha pasado en la vida!!! –totalmente sonrojado pero con una cara de ilusion increíble- es lo mejor que me podia haber pasado, gracias, gracias de verdad chopper! – de repente cambio su cara a una de demonio- mas te vale que no sea un error-_

_-kyaaaaa!! no lo es!! "Zoro parece un demonio, pero estoy tan feliz" –despues de eso Zoro salio coriendo hacia la habitación de Luffy con una sonrisa de esas que casi nunca muestra sin importarle haber pisado a todos los entrometidos cuando abrio la puerta-_

**Shishishi siempre me a causado gracia que mis nakamas hagan eso! Acaso no son ellos muy graciosos? En especial Franky! Me mori de risa cuando platico sus pensamientos al escuchar por la puerta**

*se escucha un llanto fuerte seguido casi al instante de otro*

-odio que lloren al mismo tiempo! Van a despertar a Luffy –levantandose rapido y poniendo el diario en lugar para cargar a los niños pronto-

-.-.-.-.-.-

TO BE CONTINUED….. (por favor digan que si T.T)

Bueno este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos aunque creo que la historia no ha avanzado nada! Para los que no han entendido, el diario Luffy lo comenzo a escribir cuando tenia como 6 meses, mas adelante se va a descubrir quien planeo su embarazo ya que lo del bar no fue ningun error

Muchas por dejar review Loreto W adoro tu fic de bajo el manto de la luna!! Esta tan bonittoooo!!!!

PD: visiten mi metro .com/YaMi_MaYrA

Tiene yaoi!!! Jajaja bye y gracias por leer


	3. Felicidad

CAPITULO 3: FELICIDAD

Gracias por haber leido tambien el capitulo anterior, espero que este tambien les guste, se que esta un poco empalagoso, pero no puedo evitar ser una cursi!!! Ademas de que cuando quiero escribir algo serio acabo poniendo puras muertes y violaciones!!! Asi que aunque tambien me gusta esa parte de mi escritura, espero no tener que usarla en mi lindo Luffy, y pues espero no se decepciones pues ese fic no es de peleas si no de amor, humor y espero pueda poner algo de misterio.

Los personajes no me pertenecen todos son de mi amor Eichiro Oda-sensei

Yami: a osea el es tu amor y no yo tu esposo??

Yo: no seas celoso amorzote!!!! A ti te amo mas!!! Ademas todos son mis amores!!

Yami: mmmm….. –con cara de enojo-

Yo: kyaaa!!!! Te amo –lo abrazo y lo tumbo al suelo- eres tan lindo!!!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-ya ha pasado una semana y no he tenido tiempo de continuar con la lectura, pero si he visto a Luffy escribir un poco cuando los niños estan dormidos, han progresado un poco en cuanto a hablar! Me emociona mucho eso! Es mucho mas divertido cuidar a mis bebes, que cuando ayude a la Maruja! Aunque creo que eso me ayudo a saber un poco

-tu! –apuntando a un chico en especifico- levanta mas la katana –

ahora soy maestro de espadachines, me he instalado con mi familia en el templo del papa de kuina, hace tiempo que este ha muerto y me dejo a mi como heredero, han venido muchos niños y adultos a que el mejor espadachín del mundo los entrene! La verdad era que no queria, pero Luffy se puso tan orgulloso cuando llegaron las primeras personas, que tuve que aceptar

hablando de el, ahora mismo esta en el mercado con Kyou, ya que Yoru estaba dormido y me lo dejo a cargo, lamentablemente el ha despertado hace mucho y como seria peligroso si lo dejo bajar lo he tenido cargado! Pero es tan inquieto como Luffy! Y solo me ha estado jalando el pelo y mis aretes!

-papa! –dice contento y apunta con su dedito- papa! Mira! Papi! –grita Yoru emocionado y extiende los brazos hacia Luffy que venia un poco apurado cargando las bolsas con una mano y algunas en el brazo y a Kyou con el otro barzo, me acerco a el pasando entre mis alumnos que ahora estan practicando el golpe, cargo las bolsas y le paso a Yoru muy emocionado-

-hola Yoru! Nos extrañaste a Kyou y a mi? –pregunta mi Luffy feliz de que Yoru lo extrañe! Al verlos juntos me dieron ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo pero ahí estaban las hermanas mayores de algunos niños y miraban a mi Luffy como si se lo quisieran comer por lo lindo que se veia, ademas no lo volveria a hacer delante de ellas pues todas gritan emocionadas y se hace un escandalo! Son muy extrañas!!!-

Es de noche, hoy deje salir a mis alumnos un poco mas temprano, y Sali a pasear con Luffy y los niños se ha hecho una costumbre pasear cuando es de noche asi los niños se cansan y duermen toda la noche, ahora mismo son las 2 am y Kyou se acaba de dormir, ha estado algo necio lo cual es lago raro pues su carácter es muy tranquilo, dice Luffy que es identico a mi en eso, pero en fin, ahora que por fin se ha dormido, (ya que no lo puedo acostar de nuevo por que llora) –con el bebe cargado- creo que continuare con la lectura….

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

**-actualmente tengo 8 meses falta ya muy poco para que mis bebes nazcan, casi no me puedo mover, me siento como un tanque lleno de agua, o mas bien como una picina! Jajaja hasta gente tiene adentro, lo mas raro es que no puedo dejar de tocar mi estomago y hablar con el, no importa si estoy sentado o parado –por que no me puedo recostar- siempre lo estoy sobando, creo que hasta ahora es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida**

_-Luffy, -acercandose al el por la espalda ya que el chico de goma se encontraba dormido volteado hacia la pared- me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo… te amo_

_-por que Zoro? –pregunto aun algo soñolioento pues se despertó justo cuando el peliverde se subio a la cama- ahhhhh-bostezo-_

_-ya me dieron tus resultados Luffy, -abrazandolo por la espalda y poniendo sus manos en los cuadritos de su abdomen- pronto estos musculos ya no estaran aquí…_

_-eh? Por que, si es algo malo?, que raro yo estaba seguro de que no era malo. –algo desilusionado por haberse equivocado-_

_-te equivocas, la razon por la cual ya no estaran es algo muy lindo –Luffy se desconcerto- contestame siceramente Luffy, te gustaria tener un hijo conmigo (me sono a miroku XD) –Luffy sonrio de manera triste-_

_-claro que si Zoro, me encantaria que tuvieramos 20 o 30 hijos shishishi, pero hay dos problemas con eso baaaka –se da la vuelta y se le queda viendo a la cara- 1, soy muy joven para ser papa, aun necesito que me atiendan y ya tengo 17, no creo ser muy buen padre que digamos, shishishi y el segundo pero mas importante, ambos somos hombres, y la unica manera para tener un bebe es que uno de nosotros lo tenga con una mujer. –infla los cachetes y yo no quiero compartirte con nadie!!! Eres mio!!! –lo abraza-_

_-ay, Luffy, eres taaan tierno, pero quiero que sepas que vas a tener que madurar muy rapido, por que vamos a tener un bebe…. –sonrie y lo abraza mas fuerte-_

_-como!!!!! No me digas que te acostaste con una mujer y ella va a tener un bebe!!!! –pregunto el chico de goma molesto y separandose de Zoro de un empujon-_

_-NO! No es lo que tu estas pensando, sino todo lo contrario! Tu vas a tener un bebe!!! Tuyo y mio, es un bebe que va a salir de aquí –tocando el estomago de Luffy el cual comenzo a reir tomandose todo como una broma- no es broma mi Luffy, chopper me lo acaba de decir, si no me cres ve y preguntale_

_-te creo por que se que tu nunca me mentirias, pero la verdad que es que suena imposible, shishishis, no importa, te amo, o mas bien, te amamos Zoro, -le da un tierno abrazo y se quedan asi unos minutos hasta que Luffy se separa y lo mira a los ojos de manera tierna- creo que esto es genial ojala se parezca a ti, asi sera un bebe muy guapo_

_-jejeje preferiria que se pareciera a ti, para que sea un bebe muy hermoso o una bebe muy linda –le da un beso cargado de ternura y lo abraza para regresarlo a su lado en la cama- como tu_

**-esa noticia me tomo por sorpresa, nunca habia escuchado que un hombre pudiera tener un hijo, y no entendi por que fui precisamente yo el primero, pero la verdad no se por que le crei al instante, fue algo que me hizo muy feliz me dieron ganas de salir corriendo y contarle a todos mis nakamas shishishi de haber sabido que ya lo sabian jajaja**

_Paso un mes mas después de eso y ya estaban en mayo, se habian enterados todos en el tousand sunny lo cual los dejo muy soprendidos, (bueno, solo a Franky!) chopper le habia hecho muchos examenes a Luffy, para saber cual era la razon de que estuviera embarazado y no habia dado con nada relevante asi que por el bien de Zoro (el cual le tenia que cumplir algun capricho a Luffy cada que le sacaban sangre) y por que Luffy insistia en que no eran necesiarios, el estaba feliz con eso al igual que su Zoro, ya se le notaba su pancita de dos meses y medio (aunque mas parecia de 5) a Luffy esto lo hacia aun mas feliz, al igual que Ace por que ambos lo tenian demasiado sobre protegido pues no lo dejaban hacer casi nada solo y siempre querian ayudarlo, en especial desde que perdio sus poderes-_

**-sip. Sin poder evitarlo acabe harto de los cuidados de Ace y Zoro! A veces si me gustaba y otras no, era muy extraño, y ademas que Ace medio acosara a Robin era muy divertido! Robin es una mujer muy inteligente y hace muy buen equipo con Nami para ignorar un poco a mi hermano. Ah, lo de la perdida de mi akuma no mi no lo considero importante asi que no lo voy a escribir aquí, si cuando lean esto lo quieren saber me lo pueden preguntar**

_-wiii, que divertido es esto Zoro, hace mucho que no bajamos del barco tu yo solos sin Ace, estoy tan feliz de que intente salir con Robin!! –caminando agarrado del brazo de Zoro, estaban teniendo una cita en una isla de invierno asi que Luffy traia puesto un sueter rojo de cuello alto un poco ajustado lo que hacia que su estomago abultadito resaltara, un pantalón negro de bajo de su pancita y unos tenis del mismo color- es tan divertido,_

_-jajajaja acaso no te gusta que venga tu hermano con nosotros? –preguntó sonriendo el traia puesto un sueter negro de cierre y su pantalón de siempre, la verdad que tambien el ya estaba harto de que Ace siempre los estuviera siguiendo como una sombra (y ellos saben de sombras XD) _

_-por supuesto que si pero si el viene esto deja de ser una cita! Y ya no es divertido por que ni tu ni el me dejan hacer las cosas que me gustan!!!! –haciendo uno de sus lindos pucheros-_

_-eso es por que te podria hacer mal, no es por que querramos amargarte la vida amor, es algo totalmente inevitable –se detiene un momento y se agacha a besarlo con mucho carino- _

_-lo se, pero aun asi me desespera en especial desde que mi akuma no mi dejo de funcionar –_

_iba a continuar hablando pero aun sonido como de peleas cerca de ahí lo distrajo y como una vieja costumbre salio corriendo hacia alla siendo seguido muy de cerca por Zoro al dar vuelta a la calle habia una gran concentración de gente en un circulo que no dejaba ver a Luffy lo que pasaba y como ya no tenia su akuma no mi para estirarse intentaria pasara a empujones pero justo cuando empujo a la primera persona fue jalado del brazo hacia atrás por Zoro el cual le abrazo por la espalda_

_-vamonos Luffy, no puedes pasar a empujones te podrian lastimar! –hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del chico que la verdad prácticamente lo estaba ignorando pues seguia intentndo mirar- eh,? Me estas escuchando?_

_-si, pero anda, dejame ver, creo que es una pelea! Quiero ver!!!! –Zoro sonrio y lo puso en su espalda haciendo que cruzase los brazos por su pecho para poder protegerlo mientras el se abria paso empujando a algunas personas por lo que parecia ser el camino mas corto hacia el centro._

_Al llegar al frente paso a su koibito hacia el frente pues era mas bajo que el y ya no correria peligro, pero lo que vio no le gusto nada, al centro de la gente habia 2 tipos golpeando a un chico de cabello blanquecino hecho un ovillo, pero lo que mas les molesto a ambos era que la gente de ahí no hacia mas que animar a los pandilleros euforicos, _

_-EY TU BOLA DE GRASA!!!! –grito Luffy enojado y olvidando que el no podia pelear- QUE TE PASA POR QUE NO TE PONES CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO!!! EH ACASO TIENES MIEDO DE PERDER? –el aludido volteo enseguida era un hombre feo y sus musculos que eran muy grandes en vez de verse atractivos se veian repulsivos-_

_-alguien como tu? Pequeña mariquita grasosa! Jajajajaja –burlandose de el estomago de Luffy lo cual lo hizo enfurecer de sobremanera el se sentia 100% orgulloso del bebe que estaba esperando iba a tirarle un puñetazo pero antes de que siquiera levantara el brazo Zoro se interpuso-_

_-no, que tal con su novio? Eh, te averguenzaria perder contra una "mariquita?" jejeje puedo con tigo y con toda tu estupida pandilla buena para nada! Jajajajaja sacando sus 3 katanas y poniendo se en posición ya que todos los hombres se le echaron encima (eran 2 los que golpeaban al muchcho y 4 que estaban mezclados en el publico) la batalla en realidad no duro nada nisiquiera pudo llamarsele batalla ya que Zoro los dejo inconcientes con el reverso de sus espadas (menos al que se burlo de su hijo a ese si lo hirio)-je, eso fue facil, Y USTEDES QUE RAYOS ESTAN MIRANDO!!!! SE ACABO EL CIRCO LARGUENSE A SUS CASAS!!!!! –cuando termino de decir eso ya todos habian corrido lejos de ahí quedando solo los inconcientes, y el herido al cual Luffy fue el primero en acercarse-_

_-ey tu, aguanta niño!!! Te llevare a ver al medico de mi barco es el mejor del mundo! –intento levantarlo en realidad no se veia muy pesado para el (olvidando que no podia cargar nada) pero antes de poder acomodarse para levantarlo Zoro se lo impidio adelantandose -ah, gracias Zoro, te debo una! –le da un beso en la mejilla-_

_-jejeje claro que no, -sonrojado- vamos al barco, tu trae su mochila –señalo hacia a un lado lo que parecia ser el equipaje del herido y constaba en una pequeña mochila negra con algunas cadenas muy gastadas-_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-choppeeeerrr!!!! –venia gritando Luffy delante de Zoro el cual cargaba a el chico desmayado- un paciente!!!!_

_El renito salio corriendo a recibir a su capitan y al ver que le traian un paciente corrio hacia la enfermeria para preparar sus instrumentos_

_-que le ha pasado Luffy? -_

_-mmm, lo estaban golpeando en el pueblo, y Zoro lo salvo de un tipo graaandooote, Zoro es tan genial!!!_

**-recuerdo muy bien eso asi que no tuve que preguntar a nadie en ralidad, ademas como nadie sabe que estoy escribiendo esto pues me miran con una cara muy extraña cada vez que pregunto algo T.T, por suerte Robin les ha dicho que es a causa de los bebes y los demas le han creido, creo que ella lo sabe, es extraño pero parece saberlo todo.**

-**la hora de la cena es la mas divertida en el barco, con Ace insnuandose a Robin y ella ignorandolo, han progresado pero estoy seguro que aunque Ace logre lo que se propone (como todos los D.) Robin no cambiara mucho su acritud, Nami si ha cambiado un poco pero eso ya lo hablare mas adelante cuando presente a mis nuevos nakamas, creo que intentare escribir mas de mis nakamas.**

_-y tu estas bien verdad Luffy? –preguto Nami preocupada, aunque al principio penso que Luffy no se veria bien con algunos kilos de mas se arrepintió de haberlo pensado pues se veia totalmente adorable con esa pancita- no te hirieron a ti?_

_Ya era la hora de la cena y todos estaban comiendo en la cocina menos chopper que aun estaba preocupado por su paciente y esperaba que despertara en la enfermeria _

_-por supuesto que no! Zoro me ha cuidado bien! El no permitiria que me pasara algo malo –sonrie y se recarga en su hombro-_

_-jejeje justo lo que esperaba de ti Zoro-kun! Eres el mejor cuñado! –dijo Ace sonriendo y mirando a Robin- espero tener un gran amor como tu y mi hermano –abraza a Luffy ya que estaban muy cerca separandolo de un jalon de Zoro (sin querer) y sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Robin –te envidio tanto Luffy! Vas a tener un bebe y tienes un gran hombre junto a ti _

_-Ace-san, tambien quiere tener un gran hombre junto a usted? Fufufufu –le pregunto Robin lo que hizo reir a toda la tripulacion pues no era un secreto que el chico de fuego se sentia atraido por la arqueologa y viceversa- eso es inesperado hasta para usted_

_-eh!? No, es decir, "jejejej tal vez uno pequeño, soy 100% seme" pero a lo que me refiero es que yo tambien quiero ser feliz como mi hermano –la mira seriamente y suelta a su hermano provocando que todas las miradas se posaran en el y dejaran de reir- etto… -se sonroja- te gustaria….. que tu, y yo Sali-…_

_-ya ha despertado –se escucho por altavoz que comunicaba la cocina con la enfermeria- el chico ya ha despertado (chopper!! Que inoportuno)_

_-genial!!! –acabandose lo de su plato, el de Zoro, y de paso el de usopp de un solo bocado- ire a ver –y huyendo de manera rapida antes de que usopp se diera cuenta- _

_-eyyyy, Luffy!!!! T.T –el narizon no tuvo tiempo de replicar y se quedo sentado viendo su plato vacio- maldito Luffy!!! T.T, Sanji quiero mas!!! –lo mira con ojos llorosos_

_-lo siento usopp, se ha acabado todo solo queda la porcion del nuevo, espera la hora de la cena –sonrie y apunta a Zoro el cual estaba levantando sus platos y los de Luffy- aprende del marimo que ya se acostumbro a no comer jajajajajaja_

_-calla cejas de molinillo!!! Voy con Luffy –se sale del comedor y los deja a todos riendose de su infortunio y a Ace con expresión de derrota, la interrupción lo desalento un poco- "T.T todo sea por mi bebe T.T y mi luffy"_

_-oi, chico como te llamas? –pregunto Luffy emocionado, no sabia por que pero ese chico le daba mucha curiosidad, aun mas de lo normal-cuantos años tienes?_

_-es usted Monkey D. Luffy? –pregunto con algo como emocion en su rostro- el gran pirata con 300 millones de berries de recompensa?_

_-si, ese soy yo! Y tu quien eres? Responde mis preguntas –le dijo sentandose en la sillita con ruedas de chopper-_

_-soy seiji, y tengo 16 años, próximamente cumplire 17, es un gran honor conocerlo, me han dicho que es usted muy amable a pesar de ser un pirata_

_-mmmm…… y que hacias en esta isla? O mas bien por que te estaban golpeando? –pregunto muy interesado, el joven parecia sospechoso y al mismo tiempo inocente, no sabia que pensar sobre el-_

_-ah, bueno, -justo en ese momento entro Zoro el cual se habia quedado lavando los platos de el y de Luffy (pobre, con los de su koi nunca termina)- yo soy de esta isla pero… -parecio dudar un momento pero al mirar a Luffy sonrio de manera imperceptible- soy hijo de una amante de papa, asi que en cuanto mi madre murio fui a buscarle para pedirle ayuda _

_-y tu padre te ayudo? –pregunto ahora Zoro muy interesado-_

_-no, al contrario, se volteo y dijo no tener otro hijo y menos un bastardo como yo, asi que uno de los pandilleros que me golpeo es mi medio hermano, _

_-bueno, olvida las cosas malas, shishishi eres bienvenido de quedarte aquí hasta que encuentres una isla que sea de tu agrado, -contesto Luffy sonriente y extendiendole su mano libre ya que la otra la tenia entrelazada con la de Zoro- yo soy el capitan y como te habras dado cuenta el es mi novio, el segundo al mando Zoro, y el mejor espadachín del mundo, el que te atendio es chopper, mi medico, y tambien es el mejor del mundo_

_Por una extraña razon sintio que debia mantenerlo en el barco un tiempo, presentia que estaba mintiendo y queria saber la razon de su mentira _

_-mucho gusto -haciendo una inclinación de cabeza- soy seiji y espero serle de utilidad en este barco, muchas gracias capitan, "se nota mucho su estomago y aun es muy pronto"_

_-shishishis de nada ahora descansa y cuando te sientas mejor puedes bajar a cubierta todos estaran felices de tener un nuevo nakama, después nos diras que puedes hacer, -se levanta con algo de ayuda de Zoro- voy a comer el postre _

_-"eh? Mas comida?" –Zoro simplemente se dio la vuelta para poder seguir a su capitan (aun estaban tomados de la mano) el cual ya estaba por abrir la puerta _

**-shishishi, ahora que lo recuerdo, sigo sin entender por que lo acepte en la tripulacion pero fue muy divertido verlo pelear con Sanji por Nami y todo eso shishishi, al menos según Zoro logramos que Sanji dejara de interrumpirnos en … ya saben, el sexo.**

**Brindamos por duenezu Seiji, Ace al principio insistio en llamarle duenezu pero después de unas charlas todos lo comenzamos a llamar Seiji o Seiji-kun, salimos de su isla pero según lo que el nos ha dicho las siguientes islas son de invierno tambien, esa fue una de las razones por que el se entero que yo iba a tener bebes, o mas bien eso pense yo, se entero unos dias después de que yo me enterara que no era solo 1 bebe si no 2**

_-hola Luffy, -dijo sonriente el espadachín al entrar a la cocina donde Luffy acompañdo por Sanji comia un postre de chocolate- Sanji, que tal, que hacen?_

_-mmmm Zoro, comemos postre! Quieres? Esta rico y Sanji lo hizo para mi y los bebes!!! –dijo sonriendo y mirando al espadachín que estaba parado en la puerta-_

_-no gracias Luffy, -se sienta junto a el y le toca el estomago- hola niños, les gusta el chocolate? –levanta el sueter del capitan dejando al aire su tripita abultada y le da un suave beso-_

_-Zoro –da un pequeño salto hacia atrás- estas muy frio-_

_-es que afuera hace frio, lamento haberte tocado asi, oye Sanji, gracias por quedarte con Luffy, no ha vuelto nadie? –pregunto volviendo a cubrir la pancita con el sueter rojo y sobandole por encima para darle calor-_

_-creo que seiji esta en el camarote de chicos –poniendose una bufanda azul a juego con su chaqueta- voy afuera a fumar un rato, y tal vez me de una vuelta por la ciudad, Luffy en la nevera hay mas postres de chocolate recuerda dejar uno a Nami y Robin, los demas son para ustedes (refiriendose a los bebes y a Luffy) nos vemos después marimo –sale de la cocina-_

_-oi, y a donde fuiste? "quiero otro pudin… pero no me quiero parar T.T" –pensaba afligido el capitan, esos eran los momentos en que mas extrañaba sus poderes-_

_-eh… a buscar algo –dijo sencillamente- _

_-aaah, "mi pudin!!! T.T" y, no compraste nada que se ponga en el refri? "di que si"_

_-no, por que? Si quieres un dulce por que no te comes los postres que te dejo Sanji? _

_-uuu, es que no me quiero parar por ellos!!! No tengo ganas, -se recuesta en la mesa con una cuchara en la boca y mira a Zoro desde ese angulo- me das de comer en la boca?_

_-jajajaja Luffy te estas comportando como un niño pequeño –le revuelva el pelo y se para para sacar otro postre-_

_-gracias Zoro, bebes y yo te queremos mucho –abriendo la boca para recibir la cucharada de chocolate-_

_-que bebes? –pregunto Seiji entrando de improviso haciendo que del susto saltara Luffy y casi se cayera del banquito (estaban sentados en la barra)-_

_-ah, Seiji jajajaja, no nos des esos sustos -tocandose el estomago con suavidad y sentandose bien de nuevo- _

_-gomen jajajaja, pero en serio, cuales bebes? –pregunto interesado-_

_-los mios, -dice Zoro orgulloso y poniendo la mano en el estomago de Luffy- y de Luffy _

_-eh, Luffy, estas embarazado de Zoro!!?? –pregunto algo sorprendido-y de 2 nunca habia escuchado que pudiera pasar!!! _

_-yo tampoco! Pero no tiene importancia los bebes estan aquí –apunta a su tripita- y de aqui van a salir shishishi_

_-woa! Luffy eres tan genial!!!!–con unos ojos iguales a los de Luffy cuando se emociona (con brillito y todo) _

_-shishishi yo? Pero fue Zoro quien los puso ahí dentro! –sonrie y abraza a Zoro por el cuello el cual cuando Luffy dijo eso borro su sonrisa de orgullo y se le pinto un gran sonrojo-_

**-.-.-..--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**O mas bien eso espero jajaja muchas gracias por leer el fic y en especial gracias a los que dejan review…. **

**Por cierto Seiji es el personaje del que les hable en el capitulo pasado!! El es alan!!! Pero como esta enamorado de Nami pues lo voy a dejar que haga su luchita!! Aunque tenga que pelear con Sanji! Que no se la va a dejar facil e intentare que su personalidad se parezca ojala que los 3 semestres de prepa sirvan de algo!!!**

**Bueno esto es todo y para el sig capitulo intentare hablar mas de cómo tomaron los demas personajes lo de Luffy y sus bebes, y sobre todo a Seiji… bye espero sus reviews y comentarios**

**(me voy a contentar a Yami –yami en una esquina mirandome feo y con yugi a un lado riendose- bye bye nanoda)**

**PD:va a venir irwin daayan a monterrey el 5 de diciembre si!!!! El amor de mi vida!!!! Me comprare el pase vip**

**Muchas gracias **

**Loreto W: gracias por ser la primera persona en firmar!!! Por ti puse el segundo capitulo!!! **

**Zorolove: muchas gracias por firmar!! Te lo agradezco muchisimo!!!!!**


	4. recuerdos de zoro

**CAPITULO 4: RECUERDOS DE ZORO**.

**Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente a wendy-tatsuha **

**(ya se que no te gusta el zoroluffy pero dale una oportunidad… y por favor deja de ser tan enojona!) PD; no te enojes por que puse esto!!!**

Emmm… es que no se me ocurria como continuar el fic ya que lo principal ya lo tenia escrito, Espero que no les moleste que en vez de seguir escribiendo como en un diario lo que voy a hacer es regresar en el tiempo hasta el momento que me interesa contar por que obvio que si era un diario Luffy escribia solo de lo que el veia, y pues entonces no podia contar la historia y no se me habia ocurrido. Pero lo he logrado arreglar asi, si no les gusta digame por favor!!!! Necesito criticas constructivas

PD: en lo que escribia este escribi uno de gravitation que se llama mi soledad y yo… lo leeran? T.T onegai… T.T mis fics nesecitan promocion T.T y reviews!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hacia mucho que no veia dormir a Luffy tan tranquilamente, no le gustaba pensar que sus bebes le quitaban intimidad a el y a su koi, pero asi era, no intimidad en el sentido del sexo, el cual tenian con regularidad, no con la de antes pero aun asi no se quejaba, esos momentos eran relajantes y placenteros para ambos, si no intimidad en que ya no podia mimar a Luffy como le gustaba, a veces extrañaba cuando su Luffy estaba embarazado, bueno al menos antes de que las cosas se empezaran a poner tensas por los marines y el asunto de Seiji….

_me sorprendi mucho cuando vi a Luffy hablando con Seiji a escondidas, no senti celos, confio en Luffy, -ademas a Seiji le gusta Nami- pero si me sorprendio, sobre todo por el tono de enojo de Luffy_

_-de verdad Luffy, no queria mi abuelo me obligo –le dijo Seiji con una cara de culpabilidad- pero debes crerme cuando te digo que me importa mucho la tripulacion_

_-mmm.. ahora que se esto, dime Seiji como podria confiar en ti?_

_-precisamente por que te dije esto antes del termino de tu embarazo es la razón por la que tienes que confiar en mi…_

_-por esta vez te creere, no te pedire que abandones la tripulacion y no se lo dire a nadie, no me gustaria que dejaras el barco por que te has convertido en un nakama para nosotros, pero quiero que en cuanto encontremos un lugar tranquilo donde escondernos hables de manera seria con migo, y me digas todo lo que ha pasado para que llegaramos a este punto –hasta yo me sorprendi de escuchar a Luffy, hablar de esa manera, no era muy comun en el esa seriedad, tuve mucha curiosidad de saber que habia pasado entre ellos para que mantuvieran esa conversación-_

_-muchas gracias, y de verdad deseo quedarme mucho tiempo con ustedes, en cuanto a lo de contarte todo dalo por hecho –se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba yo y me sorprendio por eso no tuve tiempo de esconderme, preferi fingir demencia y hacer como que acaba de llegar-_

_-em, hola Seiji, has visto a Luffy? –pregute con mi mejor cara de ignorante, el solo sonrio, de cerca parecia que habia estado llorando o que iba a hacerlo en cualquier momento- te pasa algo?_

_-no, nada… -me regreso una sonrisa falsa, lo note al instante- Luffy esta ahí dentro, emm… ire a la ciudad, necesito comprar algunas cosas –se dio la vuelta y me dejo ahí parado justo en la puerta de la bodega-_

_-hola Luffy –fue lo primero que dije cuando entre a la bodega, primero queria saber que terreno pisaba antes de hacer una pregunta-_

_-hola Zoro, que hacer aquí abajo? –senti que el corazon se me encogia al ver a mi amor con esa cara, parecia estar muy dolido asi que olvide la curiosidad que tenia y me acerque a abrazarlo, en ese momento quise abrazarlo muy fuerte pero no pude, su embarazo casi a termino me lo impedia- te sucede algo?_

_-no te preocupes Luffy, te amo, si no me quieres contar no importa, te amo –sin saber por que tuve la sensación de que esas eran las palabras que debia de decir en ese momento, senti como el lindo niño que aun era Luffy me abrazaba y ponia su cabeza en mi hombro, cuando senti sus silenciosas lagrimas mojarme quise separarlo y salir corriendo para golpear al idiota de Seiji, me daba corage de solo pensar en una razon por la cual Luffy estuviera llorando-_

_-yo tambien te amo Zoro, -dijo el aun llorando y como si fuera una cofirmacion pude sentir claramente un par de patas de mis hijos, creo que ellos tambien se enojaron con Seiji- vallamos a la ciudad, te contare que paso mientras caminamos –dijo el secandose las lagrimas con su brazo- demo, antes, podrias buscar mi sombrero? Estoy seguro que debe estar por aquí –dijo con el mismo tono trste de voz-_

_-toma –le entrege su sombrero-_

_-donde estaba? –pregunto de manera inocente, al menos parece que lo alegre un poco-_

_-lo tenia Sanji, me envio a traertelo, dijo que estarias aquí, asi que vayamos a la cuidad, te invito a comer, capitan, -sonrio de manera muy tierna o al menos eso pense yo al verlo todo sonrojado por las lagrimas, tome su mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia la cubierta, algo me decia que lo que me fuera a decir no me gustaria del todo_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Por extraño que suene Luffy decidio que no tenia hambre asi que decidimos ir a caminar por la ciudad, resulto que habia una feria y sugeri que fueramos ahí, llevabamos horas fuera del barco y mi Luffy aun parecia pensar bien las cosas antes de decirme, iba muy serio y dejandose guiar descuidadamente, asi que como el no iba poniendo atención termine perdiendonos a ambos T.T, y el aun no me decia nada asi que perdidos como estabamos decidi preguntar_

_-Luffy, ya estamos muy lejos del barco –omiti el hecho de que estabamos perdidos, tal vez si seguimos caminando a lo menso nos encontremos con cualquiera de los demas- y aun no me has dicho que sucedió, por que llorabas…_

_-tienes razon –dijo el mirando alrededor y sentandose en el césped lo imite y me sente a su lado para escuchar lo que tenia que decir- creo que exagere al llorar por una cosa asi –toca su vientre y sonrie un poco, me parecio muy tierna la manera de hacer eso- pero no pude evitarlo, Zoro, ya solo faltan 3 meses para que los bebes nazcan, según Nami, estamos a aproximadamente 2 meses de llegar al one piece , raftel, si es que existe claro,_

_-lo se Luffy, se supone deberias de estar contento –le dije extañado, hace apenas 2 semanas que luche con milhowk el mismo nos lo dijo, nos dijo que estamabamos muy cerca del final de la gran linea y Luffy tambien ya estaba muy cerca de dar a luz-_

_-se que deberia estar contento y lo estaba, demo, ya no, -suelta un sollozo pequeño y luego rie de forma triste, lo que sea que Seiji le dijo fue grave pues es muy raro verlo de esa manera-_

_-Luffy, habla claro si? Por favor dime que pasa –me estaba poniendo de mal humor el no saber por que deberia de golpear a Seiji, sabia que debia hacerlo pero no sabia por que y eso me molestaba mucho, si lo pienso bien creo que no he sido "malo" con Luffy desde que nos hicimos novios, no le he dicho idiota o nada, me habré suavizado?... creo que demasiado pues ahora me siento mal por el tono que use-_

_-mm.. esta bien, sere directo –dijo ahora con un tono de voz entre triste y enojado, creo que se enojo por el tono de mi pregunta- no estoy contento por que Seiji me ha dicho la verdad respecto a por que estoy embarazado_

**FLASH BACK**

_**-Luffy… puedo, hablar un momento con tigo? –pregunto timidamente Seiji, y entrando a la bodega que era donde estaba Luffy en ese momento-**_

_**-por supuesto Seiji, que sucede? –mirando alrededor de el y junto a las cajas- "no esta"**_

_**-emmm… bueno, que buscas? –intentaba cambiar un poco el tema-**_

_**-mi sombrero, hoy en la mañana vine con Sanji y me dieron ganas de vomitar asi que Sali corriendo y no tuve tiempo de tomarlo- explico con una sonrisa y tocando su avanzado vientre de ya 7 meses, aunque se veia muy exagerado- pero dime Seiji de que querias hablar, mas tarde Zoro puede venir a buscarlo por mi.**_

_**-bueno, lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante asi que te lo dire de manera clara, -tomo algo de aire y desvio la mirada, no podia verle a los ojos- la razon por la que estas embarazado es un exerimento del doctor Vegapunk. Mi abuelo adoptivo, no cres que es extraño que no te han perseguido los marines desde que comenzó tu embarazo?**_

_**-si… un poco, entonces es a ti y a tu abuelo a quienes debo de agradecer por mis bebes? –sonrie y soba de nuevo a su estomago del cual recibe un par de fuertes patadas- **_

_**-em, en cierta manera, pero lo mas importante, Luffy estas ya en tu 7 mes. El plazo que los marines le dieron a mi abuelo para observarte. En poco tiempo los marines volveran a perseguirte, … la razon original para que los marines dejaran a mi abuelo usar con tigo el experimento es que el aseguro que perderias tu akuma no mi durante el embarazo, y que mientras mas avanzado mas debil serias, …. Esa es la razon, lo siento mucho, yo lo he sabido desde el principio y esa es la razon por la que estoy en tu barco… -se agacha como disculpa- pero, durante este tiempo Luffy, te has hecho mi amigo y todos los siento como a mis nakamas, por eso me siento responsable de decirte esto. Ahora mismo los marines te estaran buscando para matarte, mi abuelo me ha pedido que abandone el barco y me ponga a salvo. Pero, no quiero hacerlo… deverdad no me quiero ir. Dejame quedarme Luffy… por favor, quiero pelear a su lado… seguir siendo su nakama…**_

_**-esta vez si estas siendo sincero? Quiero decir, en que mas nos estas mintiendo? –pregunto con la cara mas seria que Seiji habia visto en el-**_

_**-en nada, Luffy de verdad que esta vez no estoy mintiendo… no seria necesario, si quisiera irme, solamente tendria que dejar la tripulacion sin decir nada**_

_**-no se si confiar en ti Seiji**_

**-.-.-.-FIN DE FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.**

_-ahí fue donde tu llegaste Zoro… -me dijo el mirandome directamente a los ojos, como solia hacer siempre que hablaba en serio, me senti tonto, el se habia dado cuenta que habia escuchado lo ultimo-_

_-no se que decirte Luffy… quieres que golpee a Seiji? –creo que mi pregunta fue idiota y debi de haberla pensado, pero se me salio, me parecio que estaba apunto de soltar una carcajada pero se reprimio y bajo la mirada sonriendo-_

_-no es necesario, gracias, creo… ya he pensado en que va a pasar, durante los siguientes 3 meses o tal vez 4 nos esconderemos, … daremos media vuelta y usaremos el poder del sunny para cruzar el calmbelt, regresaremos, nos esconderemos, naceran nuestros hijos, y tal vez después de eso aun podre ser un pirata y volveremos a los mares,… eso es lo que pasara_

_-estas loco verdad? –me miro con cara incredulad, no podia creer lo que le habia dicho a mi parecer se habia acostumbrado a desde que nos hicimos novios me suavise mucho con el y no le llevaba la contra en nada, asi debio ser desde que lo conoci pero temia que si lo hacia todos se darian cuenta de mis sentimientos, y asi hubiera podido seguir toda mi vida, haciendole caso hasta en el mas minimo detalle, pero, no iba a permitir que después de haberme ayudado a cumplir mi sueño, el decidiera abandonar el suyo-_

_-etto… a que te refieres? Por que estoy loco! Creo que es la mejor idea –me dijo enojado y confuso-_

_-claro que no! Luffy eso es una tonteria!! No importa que tu no te puedas defender! Para eso tienes a tus nakamas no?! Acaso tu cres que nosotros te dejariamos abandonar tu sueño por una pequeñez asi? –le pregunte tomandole de los hombros con suavidad, aunque seria mentira decir que no desee sarandearlo para que entendiera, aun asi no lo hize, creo que lo amo demasiado-_

_-pero Zoro… no puedo dejar que se arriesguen asi por mi! Seria como obligarlos, se sentirian forzados a hacerlo! –me dijo sonrojado me dio gracia verlo sonrojado por unas palabras demo no me rei por que era una conversación seria, ademas hace unos momentos escuche con claridad los pasos de Nami y Sanji no era mi intencion cortar la conversación con Luffy por lo cual les ignore a pesar de saber que estaban escuchando, solo esperaba que no me interrumpieran-_

_-claro que no Luffy –lo abraze fuerte- nadie se sentiria obligado a ayudarte! Acaso tu te sentiste obligado a cuidarnos solo por que eres el capitan? –mmm, una pregunta tonta verdad, creo que la respuesta seria si, el es el capitan se siente responsable de nosotros, aun asi se que Luffy dira otra cosa, es tan sorprendente su manera de pensar-_

_-no! –me abraza mas fuerte y al fin puedo ver al estupido cocinero con Nami mirandonos desde un arbol cercano, el idiota fumando recargado y su conpinche sonriendo y al parecer confusa- los cuido por que los quiero a todos, son mis nakamas, _

_-eso mismo sentimos nosotros Luffy, no tienes por que sentirte asi, -dijo sonriente el ero-cook mientras caminaba hacia nostros, al parecer mi deseo de que no se metieran no se cumpliria, pero parecia habian escuchado suficiente como para saber que decir- _

_-es verdad tonto, no te preocupes, ahora todos somos mas fuertes, ten por seguro que entre todos podremos protegerte bien a ti y a bebes, no tienes que preocuparte por nada y mucho menos abandonar tu sueño –senti como mi bebe me abrazaba mas fuerte, por que eso era para mi Luffy, un lindo y terco bebe que estaba apunto de darme dos bebes mas- confia en nostros como nostros confiamos en mi estas de acuerdo capitan?_

_-si, gracias Nami, -murmoro asintiendo sin despegar su cara de mi pecho, sentia sus lagrimas humedecer mi camisa, no hize comentarios ni movimientos al parecer no queria que lo vieran llorando, era tan lindo- confio en ustedes_

_-eso queriamos escuchar! No es asi Sanji? –pregunto feliz por ver a Luffy confiar plenamente en nosotros, no pude evitarlo y sonrei tambien, al igual que el cocinero que me dedico una mirada que a mi parecer sigificaba baaka, maldito cocinero!_

_-bueno Nami-san y yo nos retiramos y los dejamos con lo suyo, por cierto -dijo dandome un papel perfectamente doblado para después hacer señas de que lo leyera- nos vemos en el barco_

_Abri el papel con curiosidad, aunque tratandose del baka-cook era posible una chorrada, y si eso era, aunque se lo agradeci, era un mapa de la isla en la que estabamos con la inscripcion BAAKAA en letras grandes y pulcras y dos tachas una que decia sunny- (tachado un muelle) y otra que decia estupido marimo –donde estabamos nosotros (eso creo)_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_GOMEEEEN!!!!!!! _

_Lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, demooo…. no se me ocurria nada de nada! Incluso intente seguir con un fic colectivo con mis amigas y no se me ocurria nada!!!1 un bloqueo mental!!! Solo podia pensar en ver Dr. House!!!! Y en mis deudas escolares!!! _

_Pero ya vi house (aun debo en la escuela) y ya me regreso la inspiración… eso creo… _

_Lamento mucho si este fic no llena sus expectativas de un buen mpreg, pero es lo mejor que me sale, y a mi me gusta mucho la ternura de Zoro!!! T.T_

_Ettoo… como este no es un fic de peleas pues la pelea de Zoro contra milhowk no va a aparecer… ni tampoco como Luffy se vuelve rey!!! Gomen!!! Espero no perder a mis poquits pero amads lectores!!! Quedense con migo! Y creo que ya me alarge! Nos vemos después…_

_PD: feliz cumpleaños Ace_

_PD de la PD: dejen review… hola wendy!!!!! Y hermanas baaakaaas!!!! jajaja (Constantino y mandarino)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Muchas gracias a las que me han firmado!!!!_

_De verdad muchisimas gracias!!!!_

_Perfect-mau: muchas gracias por leer … jajajaa si la verdad es que la idea es algo descabellada no? _

_Pero bueno.. es algo que me ronda la cabeza desde que comenze a ver one piece O.o jajaj lo se estoy loca a ti y a tu amiga muchas gracias ojala les sigua gustando!!! Yo tambien amo como se ve con bebes pero amo mas el lado tierno de Zoro_

_Atsuko uehara: jajaja es que solo el podia embarzarse de mi Zoro!!! Son tan lindos juntos!!! Me encantan!!! Jajaaj gracias por leer y que bueno que te guste!!!_


	5. gran batalla por el one piece

**CAPITULO 5: BATALLA POR EL ONE PIECE**

**Bueno este capitulo esta dedicado a…. mi primita de 9 que ya le gusta el yaoi…**

**Lucy! Eres mi primita favorita y ve mucho yaoi**

**Ah, por cierto ella me ayudo en algunas ideas de este capitulo gracias… te adoro XD (y no soy yuri niña baaka –bueno eso digo XXDD-)**

Amaba a Luffy, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, siempre que lo veía así, indefenso junto a el, se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo, era increíble como un chiquillo como lo era Luffy conseguía que todo girara a su alrededor, no solo lo decía por el, no Luffy tenia alguna clase de poder especial un poder de atracción inigualable, cuando el decía algo no se lo sacaba de la cabeza hasta que lo cumplía, amaba su terquedad, su tenacidad y al mismo tiempo su simplicidad

**Faltaba ya muy poco para llegar a raftel. Estaba muy feliz, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy asustado… en ese momento no deseaba ser el rey de los piratas… mi único deseo era que ustedes nacieran sanos **

_-.-._

_-según mi teoría los usuarios varones con capaces de procrear con el tratamiento adecuado, y yo ¡el mas grande genio de la marina lo he descubierto!_

_-¡abuelo! ¡¡¡Eres todo un genio!!! ¿Con quien probaras si tu teoría es correcta?_

_-necesito un hombre disponible –lo mira de manera malévola-_

_-creo…¡¡¡ Que eso es ilegal aun para ti!!! Lo mejor seria probarlo en un pirata, así no habría evidencias de que fue tu idea ¿no? "ojala no me lo pida a mi T.T"_

_-mmm…. En ese caso ve investigando, recuerda que el hombre en cuestión debe ser joven, gay y además pasivo para que se pueda llevar a cabo la fecundación "no debo permitir que mi investigación sea descubierta por los altos mandos de la marina, por eso no puedo utilizarte, además eres muy joven T.T y seria un gorro cuidar un niño de nuevo"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-esas palabras fueron las que detonaron esta situación… de verdad desearía haberlos conocido antes –hablo Seiji con cara de culpabilidad mientras Zoro y Luffy sentados cerca de el lo escuchaban- así esta situación no existiría_

_-… no pienso lo mismo Seiji, tal vez tu intención no era ser nuestro verdadero nakama pero así es como se dieron las cosas y me hace muy feliz esta situación… bueno lo de los marines no tanto… pero vale la pena si es ese el precio por estos niños que están a punto de nacer, -se toca el estomago con suavidad-_

_-se que esos niños los hacen felices a ambos… Zoro, Luffy, pero aun así es muy peligroso… Zoro, se que eres muy fuerte, el mejor espadachín del mundo, el que venció a ojos de halcón para ser exactos… pero aun así no sabemos si serás lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr mantener a salvo a Luffy ahora que el no tiene sus poderes y se vienen todos los marines en cima_

_-eso no me preocupa Seiji… no solo confió en mi fuerza, también confió en mis nakamas… todo saldrá bien, se que así será, mientras que tenga a mi lado a Luffy y mis niños… son como un amuleto que debo proteger, y eso nos hará fuertes, si vencimos al gobierno una vez… se que lo haremos de nuevo_

**Me sentí muy feliz cuando Zoro dijo eso, quería creerle… de verdad que quería. Demo… sentía mucho miedo… confiaba en el y en mis nakamas, pero una parte de mi me decía que me impusiera como el capitán que era y los obligara a todos a salir de la gran línea…. Nosotros nunca habíamos tenido una batalla así, y menos una donde yo no pudiera hacer nada… no quería perder un solo nakama y no quería perderlos a ustedes**

_-estamos muy cerca… ¿no crees que sea raro que no hay ningún marine Zoro? –Pregunto el renito parado junto a Zoro a un lado de la cabeza del sunny-_

_-si lo preguntas así, si es muy extraño… se supone que debería estar lleno… pero… ¿no crees que es aun mas extraño que hay ningún pirata cerca?.... –mira hacia debajo de nuevo y se da cuenta de que el mar parece estar vació-_

_-bueno…. Tal vez tenga que ver con que estamos utilizando al sunny en el aire y los demás piratas no han podido cruzar los icebergs…. –con una gota en la cabeza mientras mira al espadachín hacerse de piedra con cara de estupido-_

_-tal vez…. –sonrojado- iré a ver que tanto come Luffy… -se da la vuelta dejando solo al renito-_

_-¡¡¡dile que no coma mucho dulce!!!! –Grita antes de que el espadachín desaparezca por la cocina-no quiero que se ponga hiperactivo en sus últimos meses –esto último lo susurra-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-¿que comes Luffy? –Pregunta el espadachín al entrar a la cocina y ver a su koibito sentado en la mesa de espalda a la puerta-_

_-carne con verduras… -dice con una expresión como de niño regañado- no me gustan las verduras…._

_-ya habíamos hablado de eso Luffy… es por tu bien… y no debes desperdiciar la comida -dice Sanji enojado y poniendo varios postres de limón frente a las verduras sin terminar de Luffy haciendo que este babeara al verlas- Zoro, iré a ver que tanto tiempo le queda al sunny para descender… mira que Luffy se coma las verduras, y después se pueden comer los postres_

_-si, -contesto Zoro mirando a Luffy que no dejaba de ver su plato con unos trocitos de zanahoria y de calabaza- ¿quieres ayuda?_

_-pero, tu tampoco comes estas verduras… -contesto Luffy mirándolo con estrellitas en los ojos-_

_-lo haré por un beso… -contesto el espadachín divertido y levantando las trompitas para recibir el beso-_

**Usamos el sunny para liberarnos de unos grandes bloques de hielo que eran como un gran laberinto, así que Franky emocionado de probar el nuevo ajuste que le había hecho al sunny para que volara por mas tiempo puso manos a la obra y nos hizo volar muy alto dejando atrás a todos los piratas y marines que los estaban siguiendo… **

**El sunny voló por casi 3 horas las cuales fueron suficiente para que Nami y Robin tomaran un baño relajante en el jacuzzi, Ussop, y franky se restablecieron de armas, Brook, Sanji, Zoro, chopper y yo pues la verdad no hicimos nada fuera de lo común… **

**Justo cuando Sanji salio de la cocina dejándonos solos a Zoro y a mi, escuchamos la voz de Franky por el altavoz de la cocina**

_-CHICOS se acabo el descanso…. Todos prepárense… queda muy poco para descender _

_-oíste eso Zoro?... queda muy poco tiempo… hablando de Franky ¿cuanto crees que sea muy poco? –Comiendo uno de los postres con inexplicable calma-_

_-el espadachín se asoma por la ventana mientras que se come las pocas verduras que aun quedaban en el plato de su koi- mmm… que asco… creo que cuando Franky dice muy poco es en realidad muy poco- viendo como el barco se acercaba rápidamente al mar-_

_-mmm… que ricos estos postres shishishi ¿quieres un poco? –ofreciéndole un cuadrito de pay con un tenedor mientras que afuera de la cocina estaban todos en pánico… bueno solo Usopp y chopper- _

_-kyaaaa!!! Estamos cayeeenddooooo!!!!!! –Gritaban usopp y chopper asustados, pues efectivamente a diferencia de cuando usaban el coup de burst que bajaban tranquilamente ahora el barco iba en picada-_

_-jajaja tranquilos chicos, este es el sunny no lo olviden, es el mejor barco del mundo y no le sucederá nada_

_-¡eso espero! –grito usopp abrazando a chopper mientras que Luffy y Zoro salían de la cocina tomados de las manos…. Pronto todos estaban reunidos en cubierta y listos para la acción-_

_-¡¡¡bien chicos!!! ¡¡Aquí vamos!! Directo hacia raftel! –Grito Luffy emocionado viendo hacia delante como estaba ahora si un gran numero de marines y piratas peleando de manera salvaje-_

_-¡¡¡¡siii!!!! –gritaron todos emocionados, no habían tenido una pelea desde hace mucho tiempo gracias a la influencia del doctor Vegapunk- ¡¡¡A PELEAR!!!! –después de ese grito de guerra todos corrieron a sus posiciones de pelea…. Franky en la torre de vigía apuntando con su cañón… Usopp se metió en la cabeza del león… Sanji y Zoro saltaron rápidamente hacia los barcos vecinos que se acercaban con intenciones de abordar el sunny, Brook, chopper, y Seiji se encargarían de evitar que tripulantes de otros barcos su subieran al propio… _

_-ven con migo Luffy, tu ahora no puedes pelear… -le toma la mano y lo estira hacia el timón- tu te encargaras de girarlo hacia donde yo te diga pues necesito crear una ruta segura a través de tantos barcos-_

_-¡¡¡si!!! –mira a los lados para ver que estaban haciendo todos sus nakamas los vio a todos ocupados excepto a Robin y Ace-… ¿y ustedes que aran? –Con una gota en la cabeza-_

_-oh, hermanito, nosotros nos encargaremos de la pelea a distancia, ya que esta linda señorita fue la que planeo todo en compañía de Nami, pues me toco el mejor trabajo… protegerlos a ustedes –acercándose a su hermano y abrazándolo por el cuello- apuesto que Zoro me tiene envidia…jajaja_

_- ¡no es momento para eso tonto! –Nami le da un zape- Luffy da la vuelta hacia tu derecha hay un barco hundido… o eso parece... con tanto humo es imposible ver bien –gritando un poco pues el ruido de los cañonazos de usopp no dejaban que se escuchara bien-_

_-cuidado por la derecha Ace! –grita Robin y utiliza su fleur de manos para tomar del pie a los soldados que habían logrado subir y tumbarlos-_

_-gracias Robin-chan –voltea y le guiña un ojo haciendo que se sonroje-_

_-si claro… -desvía la mirada hacia su despistado capitán y sonríe tiernamente- "aun recuerdo cuando tu y Zoro no le habían dicho a nadie de su relación…. Se la pasaban mirándose disimuladamente, bueno eso fue lo que note desde que llegue a este barco me hizo muy feliz saber que confiabas tanto en mi como para contarme como se hicieron novios… por eso te adoro capitán, y he encontrado a un hombre que mejora muchas de tus cualidades y le añade unas cuantas mas, creo que todos en la familia D. son impresionantes"_

_**Flash back de Robin **_

_**-este… Zoro, ¿me acompañas al pueblo? –Dijo Luffy nervioso- y mirando disimuladamente a Nami que leía mientras Sanji le servia te a Robin-**_

_**-oh, marimo… Luffy… ¿van al pueblo?.... tomen… -arrojándole a Zoro una lista y un saco de dinero pequeño-**_

_**-que se supone que es esto eh! –acercándose al cocinero y pegando su frente con la de el enojado- ¡si tanto quieres esta lista de compras pues entonces ve tu por ellas! No soy tu gato maldito ero-cook**_

_**-ah, ¿si? ¡Y por que mierda no los puedes traer tu! Solo vas a dar una vuelta siguiendo al tonto de Luffy! ¿Es que acaso van a tener una cita y no quieres distracciones? –pregunto molesto el cocinero ignorando que sus palabras habían involucrado a Luffy cuando este ni siquiera había hablado-**_

_**-te estas pasando Sanji! Luffy no ha dicho una palabra y lo estas metiendo a la discusión con Zoro –dijo Nami preocupada pues ella sospechaba que algo como lo que había sugerido Sanji pasaba entre Zoro y Luffy- mejor ve a traernos un poco mas de te para mi, y café para Robin**_

_**-si mí querida Nami-chwan –con ojos de corazón- y tu marimo –mas te vale no comprar lo más caro… maneja el regateo… -se da la vuelta y gira con corazones hasta la cocina-**_

_**-tsk… estupido ero-cook… vamos Luffy –saltando hacia tierra seguido de Luffy que se despidió de las chicas con una sonrisa embobada y un gesto con la mano-**_

_**-que le pasa a Sanji eh? –se escucho la voz de Luffy hasta la cubierta del barco donde solo estaban Nami y Robin ya que Usopp y chopper habían ido al pueblo desde hacia un buen rato- **_

_**-solo es un idiota… no te preocupes… no lo sabe… vamos- y le toma la mano suavemente para comenzar a caminar hacia el pueblo de manera despreocupada-**_

_**-mmm ¿así que el capitán y el espadachín son mas que amigos? –Pregunto Robin interesada a Nami-**_

_**-eso parece, Zoro es muy reservado, pero Luffy es un caso distinto, a veces cuando hablo con el se le escapan cosas que me hace sospechar eso… jajaja es un ingenuo... deberías de intentar hablar con el, es divertido verlo sonrojarse a cada momento... –dice ella riendo y volviendo a la lectura del periodico-**_

_**-¿no te importa? **_

_**-no, desde que me uní a la tripulación se veía como Zoro estaba colado por Luffy, pero ahora parece que se le cumplió… la verdad no creo que a nadie de esta tripulación le importe, ni a Sanji, solo le gusta pelear con Zoro…**_

_**-eso parece…**_

_**Días después en otra isla…**_

_**-uuu todos se fueron y nos dejaron solos Robin… -dijo bostezando, se acababa de levantar- ¿por que no me despertaron?**_

_**-ah, espadachín-san dijo que debías descansar esa herida en el estomago… -sonríe hacia su capitán, ella estaba muy a gusto sentada en su silla con lentes de sol leyendo un libro como siempre-**_

_**-pero si ya estoy bien… yo soy fuerte shishishi –se ríe tontamente y se sienta junto a Robin en la silla de Nami- **_

_**-ah, eso lo sabemos pero doctor-san le dijo que aun estas algo débil y que debías dormir mucho para recupérate, fue difícil para el convencerlo de no despertarte para salir al pueblo –lo mira de reojo y ve como Luffy sonríe y se sonroja un poco- ¿ustedes dos son novios?**_

_**-eh… ettoo…. quien te lo dijo… digo… no… no somos nada así… solo somos amigos –sin levantar la mirada-**_

_**-ei, no te avergüences capitán… confía en mi, no le contare a nadie… -le dice la arqueóloga sonriendo- **_

_**-¿me lo prometes? –pregunto el con una gran sonrisa- **_

_**-por supuesto… ¿me contarías desde cuando están saliendo?**_

_**-claro shishishi, pues la verdad es que llevamos saliendo poco tiempo, comenzamos a salir en la isla de drum, justo después de que chopper se uniera a nosotros**_

_**-.-.-**_

_**-oi zoro… mira que blanca es la nieve adoro la nieve –decía Luffy mirando hacia arriba viendo como caían uno copos en su cara- además… es tan blanca **_

_**-así se supone que debe ser la nieve baka, ahora camina rápido que no tenemos todo el día para encontrar el barco –mirando hacia el frente e ignorando a Luffy-**_

_**-para empezar que nos perdamos es tu culpa –enojado y mirando como el espadachín lo ignoraba- **_

_**-seh… -dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar- entonces debiste decir que preferías venir con Nami **_

_**-¿y Nami que tiene que ver? –Pregunto confundido, no entendía que tenía Zoro últimamente en contra de Nami- **_

_**-no se, pero al menos ella no se pierde como yo… **_

_**-eso no me importa… -se acerca mucho a la cara de Zoro y se pone de puntillas para verlo de cerca poniéndolo nervioso- a mi me gusta estar con tigo**_

_**-je, -se sonroja y se da la vuelta para comenzar a caminar- ¿es en serio?**_

_**-dudas de lo que te digo –dijo tomándolo del codo para detenerlo- ¿por que?, sabes que no miento, -se ríe-**_

_**-no lo hago… -se da la vuelta sintiendo la mano de Luffy en su hombro- es solo que estoy celoso, por que te quiero- lo dice sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos y sin dejar de caminar-**_

_**-bueno, menos mal, por que yo también –Zoro lo mira sorprendido- **_

_**-¿tu también que? –pregunto sorprendido y mirándolo-**_

_**-También te quiero –baja la mano y toma la de Zoro con suavidad haciendo que este se detenga y lo mire- ¿sucede algo?**_

_**-no, es solo que te amo –lo abraza y le susurra en el oído- por favor Luffy se mi novio… no me importa lo que digan los demás, lo único que me importa es estar con tigo- se separa y le besa la mano con absoluta ternura- ¿si?**_

_**-por supuesto Zoro, quiero estar contigo siempre-**_

_**-.-**_

_**-no puedo creer que ese espadachín sea tan tierno, -dijo la arqueóloga conmovida-**_

_**-pues ya lo sabes Robin, dicen que las apariencias engañan ¿no? –sonríe y se levanta al escuchar los inconfundibles pasos de SU espadachín- Zoro!**_

_**-oh, ¡ya despertaste! –se acerca a el y lo abraza- te traje algo de carne- dándole una bolsa con una cajita**_

_**-oh ¡gracias! –Y le da un beso en la mejilla-**_

_**Fin del flash back de Robin**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

TO BE CONTINUED

Bueno primero que nada quiero pedir una gran disculpa por no haber catalizada antes, pero tuve un problema en la escuela y me deprimí…. Pero bueno ¡esos son problemas tontos! Ahora lo importante es que por fin pude continuar eso y descubri una manera de obligar a mi inspiración a regresar jajaja todo esto lo escribi anoche desde las 8 hasta las 2 am y fui feliz!!!

Muchas gracias a todas y todos los han leido mi fic y también a la chica que escribe el de pequeñas consecuencias ya que si bien el Zoro Sanji no es mi pareja favorita si es mi genero favorito y le pido a la niña genio que escribio el de "yume" que lo continue que me gusto mucho su fic si alguien la conoce por favor digale!!!!

Bien eso es todo jajaja espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que la espera haya valido la pena… por favor dejen reviews

**Akatsuko-uheara: muchísimas gracias por leer y que bueno que te guste… lamento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto para leer este capi y también espero que haya valido la pena… lamento mucho la tardanza**

**Kisuki-chan: jajajaja muchas gracias por leer y pues lo de la expulsión del bebe no creo que sea muy sorprendente ni original pero bueno igual y cuando llegue el momento te guste y que bueno que te gusto y claro que lo seguire a mi también me ha gustado ^_^**

**Mel-yug15: hola!!! Muchas gracias por leer…. Bueno creo que yo ya te habia visto tu lees y dejas reviews en fics de yugioh si es así!!! Pues seguro que has leido muchos fics de yugioh y el mio no sea tan bueno para ti, si no eres tu pues entonces leelos jajaja… pero primero lee el mio ^_^ que bueno que te haya gustado y pues gracias por seguirlo**


End file.
